


The Lucky Freshman

by Baitnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Gay Male Character, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting stood up on a date, college freshman Wolf discovers that his roommate and roommate's boyfriend have some exciting hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Freshman

Warning: Contains gay man sex and erotic bondage. If that offends you, just go away.

 

“If you want to get laid, go to college. If you want an education, go to the library.”  
-Frank Zappa

 

He wanted to howl. A large howl of relief. Winter break was upon him, and the final of the finals was finished. Like the dragon vanquished and the knight triumphant, Wolf strode from his last class in a stride of pride. He felt good about that exam, everything just seemed to fall into place. Entering the dorms, the little itty-bitty snowflakes in his bright red hair disintegrating in the heat, he climbed the stairs to his dorm. Scott was there, laying on his bed on his side of their room, his form heaving. He looked like he had just run a ridiculous amount of miles, and was clad in just a pair of running shorts, his top discarded on the floor. Wolf was a freshman, while Scott was a junior, and Wolf tried his hardest not to stare at his friend's good form. Actually, he had a date with a really cute guy tonight anyway.   
“How'd your programming class go?” Scott heaved out, sitting up and stretching his calves. He had a prep-school look to him, with short styled dark brown-to-black hair, blue eyes and very cut, chiseled features.   
“I feel real good about it.” Wolf grinned, opening up the dresser-drawers for some fresh clothes. “This day's just been awesome all-around. And I'm gonna be meeting this guy tonight. Oh man he's hot.”  
“Nice. I'll be having Anton over, if ya don't mind. I'm horny as fuck right now.” Scott gruffed and puffed air up, his lower lip extended out. “Also tired. Is that weird?”  
“Drink some coffee, dude.” Wolf chuckled.   
“By the way, if this guy doesn't work out, I'm here for ya.” Scott smiled reassuringly. “Anton will be too, but he's the kind of guy who fucks his problems away.... so if you need that kind of therapy, we're both here for ya.”  
“Thanks.” Wolf giggled, putting on a fresh, collared button-down shirt and a pair of jeans.   
“Wait!” Scott protested.   
“What?” Wolf looked up, midway between his knees and his crotch with no pants.  
“You seriously aren't wearing THOSE, are you?” Scott asked, pointing to Wolf's pale-colored plaid boxer shorts.  
“I like them....” Wolf protested, although Scott stood up and went to where he kept his clothes, ignoring them.  
“Show off your package a bit. Guys like that. Ah, there they are!” Scott pulled out a pair of black briefs with green trim, their phrase along the waistband being “Lucky Pants”. At first Wolf just held them, staring at them in bewilderment.  
“These look a little small.”   
“I'm the same size as you, retard.” Scott rolled his eyes. “And they need to be snug to get the right effect. And if all goes well, you shouldn't be wearing them for very long.” Hands on his hips, he just watched as Wolf struggled out of his pants, stood there naked from the waist down, and jumped into his briefs. Wiggling his butt and adjusting his junk, he made a sour face.  
“It's tight.”  
“Better boner control too.” Scott smiled. “Oh... Oh, someone's lucky!”   
“Dammit,” Wolf was indeed getting hard just from the tightness. “I'm already almost late.”  
“I wish you luck. Those are lucky, remember!” Scott patted him on the shoulder as Wolf finished his last date preparations and went out the door.

***

Sitting at the coffee shop, and he didn't even like coffee, Wolf checked his phone. For the hundredth time, quite possibly. He'd eaten a scone, a brownie and was contemplating ordering something else, but thought against it. Finally, he got a text. Eagerly Wolf tapped his phone, seeing a message from the guy he was crushing on- and then his heart sank.  
Wolf texted back, midway between wanting to cry his eyes out and pissed off as fuck. His eyes narrowed and his face wrinkled, reddening to almost match his hair. he texted back.  
Wolf texted back 

***

Wolf struggled to unlock the door, his rage obscuring his vision and affecting his coordination. He didn't give a shit, though, and kept stabbing at the lock, trying to murder the door open. He almost stabbed his roommate when the door flew open, Scott standing there in his bathrobe, avoiding the murderous key quickly.   
“Wolf, holy shit. What happened?”  
“I don't wanna talk about it.” Wolf sniffed.   
“Oh my god, he didn't stand you up, did he?”  
“Yeah, the fucker did.” Wolf threw off his coat and sat on his bed. “And I thought he liked me, but instead he stays in to raid on his fucking WOW server.”  
“Wow, the fuck? World of Warcraft?! Okay, that's fucked up.” Scott replied, hugging Wolf tightly. He smelled very good- both of them thought this. “You gonna be okay?”  
“Yes... I just wanna go to bed.” Wolf said. “...Um, where's Anton?”  
“Um.....” Scott's eyes went wide. “Oh boy....”  
Onto this Wolf cocked an eyebrow. Scott went over to his bed, which was covered in a lumpy sheet, some movement underneath. “Promise you won't judge us?”  
“That seems odd.” Wolf replied. “I told you I don't judge people.”  
“I mean, you did admit you're a furry, so that's why I kinda wanna share with you some of, well, MY interests.” Scott was sweating, but he pulled down the sheet. Sure enough, with his wrists in ropes board to Scott's bed, a strip of duct tape wound about his mouth, behind his head tightly, was Anton. He had dark brown eyes, a darker skin tone, and curly black hair, which was both in stark contrast to the white nylon ropes and silver tape keeping him from screaming.   
Wolf laughed and hiccuped at the same time. “Oh you're into bondage too!” He giggled.  
At this, Scott cocked an eyebrow. “Wait, what?”  
“Damn, you tie good knots, too.” Wolf was admiring the rope work around his friend's captives wrists. “How long have you been doing this?”  
“All year.” Scott replied, looking confused as well. “How come you never told me?”  
“How come you never told ME?” Said Wolf. “I figured after I came out as a furry, nothing was secret after that.” Wolf kinda wanted to laugh.  
“I didn't want you to think I was a creepster.” Scott rubbed the back of his head. “I've lost out on a lot of guys when I told them I'd like to tie them up. Something about being a serial killer, putting the lotion on the skin or something.”  
“I would have loved to be tied up by you.” Wolf said without thinking. He looked up, surprised he spoke his thoughts out loud, and both Anton and Scott looked at each other, Anton excited, and Scott surprised. Pulling the blanket down, Anton lay there, naked and spread out like a piece of meat. His ankles were bound to the legs of the bed, so he looked like a very hot and gagged human Y. His cock was semi-hard, laying on him unused but dripping a bit onto his groin. Anton had shaved recently, with the stubble forming a prickly texture on his groin.  
“May I?” Wolf asked Anton, who nodded. Wolf took Anton's penis, and began to feel it, kneed it, massage it, getting the boy hard as a brick in a very short time. Then, without thinking, Wolf just took him whole!  
“Whoa there, Wolfy!” Scott protested, although Wolf just pushed him aside, making Anton's hips buck HIGH, and a muffled groan of ecstasy was heard! “Wolf, come on.” Scott finally pulled him off the cock. The redhead sighed.  
“Sorry, I don't know what happened.”  
Scott held him, guiding him over to the other bed. “We're just gonna play for a bit. It's kind of our special time, but I can think of something for you if you'd like.”  
“Can't we do both?”  
“Oh.... Ant, you okay with this?”  
“MmmmhmmM!”  
“Okay Wolf. You've been naughty, though. So you're just allowed to watch.” Scott smiled. “You've had a bad night, you're allowed to cum.”  
“Wait, I never said I was you sla-”  
“You wanna play with me, Wolfy, you gotta obey. And call me Sir.” Scott crossed his arms in front of him, and Wolf suddenly felt like his roommate was over 12 feet tall and menacing. “Do you understand me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ehem!”  
“Er, yes sir!” Wolf replied, and Anton giggled.   
“Good.” Scott returned to his captive, and starting to stroke him, slowly with a freshly lubricated hand. “You may jack off, Wolf. You can view us playing from any angle. But you may NOT touch either of us, or make any distracting noises. Are we clear?”  
“Yes sir.” Wolf gulped.  
“And take off my underwear before you do it. I want you to wear those again when we play. Got it?”  
“Yes sir.”

***

Christmas break hit the university like a plague a few days later, emptying the halls of just about everyone. With only a small staff on hand to assist those who didn't venture home for the holidays, and a few students who were either too broke to travel, or just didn't wish to face their families, drama whatever. Wolf was among them, sitting at his computer, browsing Tumblr for something new and exciting. Nate, a friend from across the country on the west coast replied to one of his messages. _Wolf replied.  
A few minutes later, _  
_Wolf messaged him back, before Scott and Anton came through the door with takeout. Sitting down on the floor, Scott waved Wolf in. The redhead, the prep, and the tanned-skin boy all stared at each other, smiles on the two partner's faces.___  
“I would love it if you'd play with me and Scott.” Anton replied, looking super excited. “Rules are simple. When we're playing, you obey Scott. But when we're not, we're all friends here.”  
Wolf gulped, with the excitement building in his pants greatly. “I can do that.”  
Scott clapped his hands together. “That's cool. Anton's gonna spend the night with us again. And I wanna play.”  
“That'd be awesome, Sir.” At this, the other two giggled.   
“Eat up, first, before the food gets cold.” Scott opened up the bags and sweet, sweet scents of Chinese food wafered out. They ate their fill, enjoying each other's company.  
“So,” Wolf asked, stabbing a piece of orange chicken with a chopstick, lacking the skill to pick it up. “How did you two meet?”  
“Good question.” Anton thought about it. “We've been together, like what, a year now?”  
“Yeah, about that.” Scott said. “Oh! We were at a bar, can't remember which, and you were caught in some guys handcuffs.”  
“Hmm?” Wolf was definitely intrigued. “How'd that happen?”  
“It was like a cop-themed night, Ant was drunk, and just fell into my arms and called me 'Master'.”  
“That was a fun night.” Anton nodded.  
“We've been master and slave ever since, heheha.” Scott replied, before chewing on a piece of cashew chicken. They paused their talk for a bit, because the food was just amazing. Whomever had been cooking that night at Panda Express had done a freakin' fantastic job!   
“So tell me, Wolf.” Scott sat on his own bed, leaning and observing his redheaded roommate. “What kind of fantasies do you have?”  
“Promise you won't get weird on me?” Wolf asked.  
“Do I look like I'm gonna get weird?” Scott replied.  
“Possibly.” Anton giggled.  
“You're just TRYING to make me mad, aren't you?”  
“Possibly, Sir.” Anton giggled some more.  
“Well,” Wolf, turning as red as his hair, leaned back while seated on the floor, thinking of things. “I've always wanted to be kidnapped and... well, I don't have much after that.” He was already getting hard.   
“Oh really?” Scott's mind was working hard, the gears of lust turning and churning. “Okay, here's the plan. Go take a shower. Take about 10 minutes, get clean, whatever. Come back here....” Scott grabbed the Lucky Briefs and tossed them to Wolf. “And wear those when you get back.”  
“What if he chickens out?” Anton asked.  
“I won't!” Wolf protested.  
“It's okay, Wolf. Hear me out.” Scott pointed to the door. “Knock three times if you don't wanna go through with this. Otherwise, if you come in, we're gonna kidnap you. Are we clear?”  
“Yes.” Wolf nodded, trying not to show how excited he really was.  
“Yes what?”  
“Oh, uh Yes Sir!” 

___***_ _ _

_____Try as he might, the briefs felt pretty restrictive, almost diaper-like to him. He had his shirt and pants draped over his shoulder, walking awkward because of the hard-on he was sporting. A towel covered him up, but his hair was still sort of wet. The empty halls, once filled with students, were silent, and it was almost eerie. It wasn't long before he reached the door, and paused before it. He sighed and collected himself. He could easily reach out and knock. No biggie. But if he didn't, he felt like he'd be missing out on something he had been wanting, yearning for, so badly. So he simply stepped through the door, opening it with pride. He slid over the threshold. The room was silent, and pitch black. The shades were drawn, and the lights were out. He just shut the door, and he felt a hand clamp itself over his mouth immediately._  
The lights came on and he saw his attacker wearing a terrifying werewolf mask, lunging at him, bring him down. The attacker behind him also wore a werewolf mask, and they growled and grunted as they brought him down. Wolf had to remember to play his part, and struggled against them! Lashing his arms, he soon found out that Scott was.... pretty damn amazing at those! His wrists crossed, the ropes winding themselves around his chest and pinning his arms down. It was all a blur, with his senses going nuts as his briefs seemed to get more constrictive. Soon his legs were lashed; calf to thigh tightly and securely. He felt one wolf press him down and slap a piece of tape over his mouth. It was green, matching his undies. He could only watch now, as the second wolf peeled down his briefs, winding the ropes around his torso, twisting this, weaving that, knotting this and that. He winced as his balls were constricted, tied off with a fancy bow at the bottom. Then he winced again when the briefs were snapped back into place. Off came the masks, Scott and Anton admiring their work.   
They immediately rushed into each other, leaving Wolf on the floor, as their lips met and battled the dance eros. “Mmmhm?” Wolf mumbled, and wiggled about, trying to get to them. They ignored him, continuing to just feel up one another's bodies, biting each other's lips, and enjoying each other's taste. Wolf just lay there, flat on his face. He felt Scott's foot on his back, and screamed and squirmed because his foot was frozen, the chill seeping into his spine as Scott dug his foot into Wolf's shivering back. His senses kicked back in when he noticed that the two guys had pulled him up and placed him on the bed, face up, legs in the air. He felt them yank off his briefs until they were around his ankles, His legs were pushed back, until his tailbone was the only thing on the bed. Anton was messing with a piece of plastic, pulling it out and then sticking it over the lower half of his face. Well, it wasn't plastic. It looked like some flexible latex, and it covered Anton's face, with his tongue putting a dent in it. He felt Anton hold up his legs by their bound insides, opposite of his kneecap, and then he convulsed as Anton's tongue entered him from behind.   
“That's a dental dam, in case you're wondering.” Oh God! Wolf twitched as his backside was stimulated by the swirling motions of Anton's tongue. Even with the covering, it felt.... amazing! Scott ran his hands over the bound and gag's redhead's chest, teasing Wolf's nipples into hardness. Wolf further flinched when a squirt of cooling goop made it's way around his cock, Scott stroking while Anton rimmed him.   
He felt like he should be waking up at any moment, because this dream seemed way too good to be true. His roommates, the feelings, the pleasure, the discomfort.... He felt Scott stop stroking him, leaving hanging there. “That's enough.” Scott commanded Anton, who withdrew and folded up the plastic sheet. Wolf had no idea how he should have felt about the tongue-in-cheek down below, but his mind was a bit occupied with the incessant need to cum. “Go brush your teeth. Brush for about ten minutes and I'll let to join us again.”  
“Ten minutes!” Anton protested.  
“OBEY.” Scott growled. “Go, shitbreath. I also need some alone time with our new playmate.”  
“If you wish.”  
“Ehem!”  
“Er, if you wish, Sir.”  
“Good. Go!” Scott waved him off. Anton grabbed his pants, yanking them onto his form before he left the room, shutting the door tightly behind himself. Scott took this time to rub his hand up and down Wolf's torso eyes locked on him, waiting for Wolf to return the look. When the boy finally did, Scott peeled the tape off his lips, painfully tugging the stubble he hadn't shaved. He left it attached to Wolf's face, and pulled him close, shoving his tongue into Wolf's gasping mouth before the redhead could fully react. “Are we having fun?”  
Wolf nodded, still out of breath with his brain short-circuiting from all the happy lightning coming from his cock and hole regions. He simply could not form words, just gazing at Scott's stern gaze, his will to resist dissolved completely. He wanted him.... he wanted to be bound forever to this guy, his roommate and crush since day one.... “Like, every fantasy came true all at once.” He heaved his chest, sucking in a great amount of air.  
“Glad I could make your dreams wet.” Scott smiled and twirled his index finger around Wolf's nipple, staring down at Wolf's red cock, noticing the subtle throbbing and pumping of the blood vessels. “Good God, you're so horny.”  
“Can I cum, please Sir?”  
“In a bit. When shitbreath gets back I got plans for you two.” Scott gripped Wolf's hair and forced his tongue back down the bound boy's throat, subtle mmmms and mmmmhmmms escaping the two as they savored the flavor of each other. “I'm so glad you enjoy being enslaved.”  
“Really?” Wolf smiled and blushed a tad.  
“Yes. Nothing is hotter than a bound and gagged redhead.” Wolf yalped as Scott nibbled his earlobe. 

___***_ _ _

_____And so it came to pass, Anton facing Wolf mere inches from his face, hints of mint caressing Wolf's face, obscured only by the leather gag they both wore. It was a very unique item- a leathery plug on each side, so that their faces were stuck facing each other, with the straps behind each of their heads. Anton has his hands cuffed behind Wolf's back, and Wolf had his cuffed behind Anton's. The two of them were attached at the waist with a loose looping of rope, but they could not have parted ways if they tried._  
Scott, being a sadistic devil of a man, had roped their cocks together tightly, so that the two phallic members were pressed against each other on their undersides. The boys could slide against each other, but getting themselves free wasn't an option. Both of them were hard, too, with each little bit of movement between them being an orgasm-inducing form of pleasurable torture. Anton would continue to slide up and down, up and down, giggling through his gag, and it was a funny but hot sound to Scott, would was watching the whole thing, stroking himself as the guys grinding on each other. Wolf pressed his pelvis into his partners, rapidly thrusting his hips and putting on the pressure. Anton would squeeze his butt, drawing him in even closer. Scott continued to stroke himself, and with his other hand held a vibrating rod against the tip of his own cock to speed up his own cum-blast. He never moaned, he just watched and huffed in air.  
Anton finally maneuvered himself about, pulling Wolf into him so tight, squeezing his behind, and managing to wiggle his fingers around. Both hands entered Wolf from behind, and the redhead jerked, almost taking Anton with him! All cardinal walls were pressed, Anton's fingers probing around, trying to find Wolf's prostate, while jerking and rubbing and jerking and rubbing and jerking and rubbing.  
“Oh God...” Scott began to stroke faster.  
“Mmmmh!” Wolf muffle-grunted. He rammed himself against Anton's body. He had found the hidden treasure! Anton managed to move his fingers all to that center, pressing them so rapidly that Wolf could not breathe! Wolf scratched and writhed, as his hands lost control and didn't know what the fuck to do!   
“Oommmmm!” Anton moaned, loving the pain that Wolf's claws were doing to his backside. There was sharp pain near his shoulder blade, and a droplet of hot lusty blood oozed.  
“So close!” Scott stood up, walking with his legs wide towards to the two, and stroked himself fast, dropping the vibrator with thud! And circling his palm over his own cock, stimulating himself rapidly, getting harder and harder, his vision starting to blur. “Ah, God!” He rubbed hard, managing to get within a few inches as he unloaded his cum shot onto the faces of his two bound slaves.....  
“Mmmmaaaammmmoooohhhh!!” Wolf gurgled, a thick bit of drool loosened from his lips as he shot his own load upwards, plastering thick white rain across Anton's stomach and chest. He slumped, and caught the boy who had not yet cummed himself off-guard, sending them sprawling over sideways, into Scott, and knocking him backwards as well!  
“Shit!”  
“MMMM!!!”  
THUD! Like a London Bridge, they all fell down! A tangle of men and fluids mixed into some sexy dish lay on the floor, with Anton sighing, because he had lost the game. 

___***_ _ _

_____“Please Sir, can we let Ant cum?” Wolf begged, still naked but with the fluids wiped off of him._  
“Ehmmm.” Anton chortled as the black ballgag was shoved between his teeth and strapped behind his head. He wore a black chastity device and now had his hands cuffed him him. Leg shackles decorated his ankles, along with a thick black collar.  
“Wolf, you're new. You don't know the rules. Whenever we have a third person join us, the last person to cum stays tied up all night, and is not allowed to cum.”  
“But it just feels unfair.” Wolf protested.  
“Life in general is unfair.” Scott commented. “And Ant knew the rules. Now he has to obey them. Normally I don't use the chastity device, but I need some assurance you won't let him cum.”  
“Wha?”  
“You won this time, Wolfy. Therefore you get to sleep with a human teddy bear tonight.”  
Wolf's eyes widened and Anton grinned behind his ballgag. Scott slapped Anton's ass, and pointed to Wolf's bed. The boy hopped over, with Scott helping him into the bed. The redhead could only stare at the piece of meat laid out for him.   
“Anything you want to do, you can.”  
“Um, how long?”  
“How long what?” Scott asked.  
“Does he stay tied up?”  
“Until tomorrow. Then we play again. Loser gets the chastity.” Wolf's beaming gaze would have illuminated half the city. “Until then, you can do whatever you want to Anton. He's okay with a lot of things. Go to town!”  
“What're you doing?”  
“I'm gonna take a shower, and then I have some reading to do. You're relieved from my orders for the night. Take care of my slave, slave.”  
“Yes, I will.”  
“Ehem!” Scott coughed.  
“Er, yes sir! I will sir, sorry sir.”  
“Good thing you're cute.” Scott kissed his dorm-mate's forehead and headed out the door. Wolf in the meantime, ran to his bed and snuggled up to his new toy. Anton kept watching him, waiting for Wolf to do something. The freshman ran his fingers up and down the torso, admiring the twitching, twisting arms, unable to defend the rest of the body for his sexy assault. A pinched nipple got a moan. Wolf rolled Anton on his side, so that they faced each other.   
“Don't tell Scott, but tomorrow I'll try to lose on purpose.” He gave Anton a kiss on the cheek. “But in the meantime, I'm gonna return the favor from today.”   
“Mmmhm?” Anton asked. “MMMMHHH!!” He screamed as Wolf's fingers went up his ass, searching, pecking, feeling, sensing, probing and wiggling, trying to find that special spot. Anton's eyes watered, and he bit the rubber ball hard, his teeth a stark white contrast on the black.  
“I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Wolf giggled. 

___THE END_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on my DeviantArt. Also written for a friend, also named Wolf. 
> 
> Wolf http://25.media.tumblr.com/ad11c2b2b746bf3f18ac7517294fecb0/tumblr_mgwrzbCkqr1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3zx18we8A1r8gmqoo1_1280.jpg  
> Scott http://25.media.tumblr.com/eab5aab75724b780462f150899e37558/tumblr_mgws17Izur1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> Anton http://24.media.tumblr.com/63564f32b1c08d81cca0e47be2f2083e/tumblr_mgws3hSAvr1rf2ryho1_500.jpg


End file.
